Teenager
by Car0Lscenes
Summary: This is about K-Mart.And how she meet Alice. And how the End Of The World begins. Rated M just to be safe
1. The K-mart

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own nothing!

**Summary: **This is about K-Mart. And how the End Of The World begins. And how she met Alice.

**Warning 1:** About K-mart, her name is Dhalia. In the early chapters, she will be treated well, but will change with time. She is 17 years old now.

**Warning 2:** About Alice, she is OOC for now. It's the way I think she could be before being infected with the T-virus and declare themselves "not human." Think about how she is more sociable in RE1 and RE4 and RE5. At some point, it becomes a slightly darker Alice.

**Warning 3: **It's femslash. If you don't like, just don't read. =]

**Hold on, stay with me and ENJOY!**

* * *

**The k-mart**

-Third POV

Dhalia let a smile escape from the corner of her lips, when she heard the door bell ringing. They were exactly 7 am, only one person ever came this time at that k-mart. The shop is on the road, almost out of Racooncity bounds.  
Most potential clients did nothing more than fuel the car and go, almost all late for admission at the Umbrella's hospital and laboratory.  
"Good morning K-mart" said a voice behind her. "I already told you to not use this nickname. If anyone hears may also want to use too ..." The girl murmured knowing the woman was already at the counter in the same place as every.  
Turning, she did not fail to smile back to the brunette. Dhalia watched the woman take a look around, and look to her once more, the playful smile was still there. "I do not see anyone else here" The brunette said with a hint of treat.

Dhalia try the best angry look she could, and pointed over her shoulder toward the store's inventory "Mr. Morrice is there ..." The brunette face twisted in confusion and she decided to try again.  
"Ok, morning-swee ... Dhalia ..." The girl watched the woman looked down the counter to not shuffle with more words. What was not always common, when she was just really nervous or embarrassed. In fact, she noted that the brunette would rather be silent when it really meant something, was contradictory. But she knew that, the other had a preference for gestures than words. "Morning sweetie Alice!" The girl said with a beaming smile. When Alice looked up she had to fight against a soft blush up by her neck, and just smile back.  
Finally Dhalia calmly asked "What will you want for breakfast?" - "Eggs with bacon and a coffee" The brunette replied as every morning. "And ..." Dhalia knew there was more, it was always the same request. Although it's stranger, she was sure it was because the woman was methodical and routine. "Ok .. And waffles ... You always remember ..." Alice finished in a whisper.

The blond-haired girl always worried about leaving a mass of waffles ready, first because it was her role in that shop and secondly because Alice always asked.

"So, what about school?" The woman began a subject she knew the girl would just babble ... It worked, during the next half-hour of coffee the girl told about the various activities with colleague Morgan. And how everyone played when she said she knew the security chief of the Umbrella ...

"You know, we'll have a tour of the laboratories Umbrella" Dhalia began quietly. "Really, when?" the brunette looked with enthusiasm. "Next week, on Friday," the girl said, noting the cheerful bustle of the woman. "Ok, so I have something to ask you ..." She continued, looking down at the counter. "What?" Alice pulled the girl's chin up impulsively. She berated herself soon after, pulling her hand back. "I really love the nickname, but can you do not use it when we're there?" she ask, lowering her eyes again, the increasing hesitation to have made an application which will obviously put a line between them.  
Alice stops herself before pulling girl's chin and makes her look at her again. Instead, crouched, staying with her chin resting on the counter, looking at the girl ... A small smile "Whatever you want swee- ... Dhalia" she watched the girl crack a smile and drop a held breath. "You can call me sweetie if you want ..." she said as she pulled up the woman's face, gently forcing her to raise. Once was enough, she had to look slightly upwards to meet with blue topaz eyes.

Alice smiled and let go off of her hands to take the money and pay for the breakfast.

"See you tomorrow, K-mart!" she yelled from the door leaving the girl with a snort and throwing her arms up, indignant, but with a slight smile to her nickname.

Alice had gone. Dhalia failed to distinguish why her heart was starting a race every time she saw the woman, and could not explain the reason for having a smile on her face from now until the end of the day.

* * *

**A / N:** This is just the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it and continue with me for publishing the other chapters.  
One more warning: Alice/ K-mart construction will be very slow ... I do not like nonsense. I leave for One-Shots.  
Keep up with me, weekly updates!


	2. Some memories

**Disclaimer: **Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is only a little filling. Some information...

But, **Enjoy** anyway!

* * *

**Some memories**

K-mart leaned against the counter, and just let her mind wander trying to find one why. She felt a sigh leaving quietly and let yourself go with the first memory with Alice

**[Flashback]**

An Audi R8 stopped at the door of the k-mart and dropped a blonde, hasty. A door bell sounded with certain aggressiveness. Dhalia waited at the cash register by the woman who was looking for something on the shelves. Dhalia watched as the woman came walking fast down the main passage. And even at a glance, she does not lose the beautiful cut of the clothes. A black slacks straight cut contrasted perfectly with the bright red shirt, the jacket thrown on the arm hid the small gray purse that matched the shoes crawling, but very beautiful.

Dhalia shook her head, trying to get rid of thoughts. She definitely was not in girls. That was just one of the many beautiful women who passed there. The girl tried to find the blonde's eyes, but can not because the woman was hunting something in the wallet. "Credit card, K-mart" the blonde said extending the card in hand without even looking at her. Dhalia charged for sandwich and soda, wondering breakfast ... "It's Dhalia ..." she finished delivering the invoice "Excuse me?" Alice found the girl's eyes. She had understood perfectly, but actually hated the nerve to be upset.  
"My name, is Dhalia ..." Alice raised her eyebrows in surprise. She knew that her face was in the cold wearing the mask to intimidate even the presidents of the Umbrella headquarters around the world. And the girl had the courage to oppose it.

"Fine" and simply left.

**[End of Flash back]**

Dhalia laughed at the memory, though she did not do the same thing the first time, really did not like the rudeness of the woman, but it was easy to remember when everything was better

**[Flash Back]**

The Audi R8 stopped again. Now parked right. The same woman came down, only this time she had brown hair.

Dhalia frowned, she did not liked much the treatment of yesterday, and did not want the event to repeat . The woman sat on the counter, and waited calmly until the girl would answer her.

"Can I help?" the girl just followed the protocols. "Yes, I'd like a coffee," the brunette replied, still calm. "Just the coffee?" Alice looked around, she did not know exactly what was sold there, until Dhalia handed a menu for her. "Thank you," she smiled. The girl smiled back at, last it seemed that the woman wanted to try again "Eggs with bacon and coffee" The older woman said after reading the menu. "Anything else?" Dhalia now paid more attention to her only customer in cold morning of Racoon. "And. .. you have waffles?" -"Yeah, I'll do it myself" - "ok, I want too"

Dhalia made eggs and served while preparing the waffles, a strange silence hung in the air instead "Sorry about yesterday, Dhalia, I was not in my best mood. Bad Meetings on work" The woman tried to use more courtesy "No problem ..." Dhalia said sincerely, flashing a smile at the woman delivering the waffles are ready.

"So that's it?" The brunette almost indignantly asked "What you mean?" Dhalia understood nothing at all what women want ..? _A hug of apology?_ "You will not freak out or try to teach me a lesson about manners?" Alice almost smiled at the thought of the little girl pointing her index finger toward her. "Look girl" - "Alice, my name is Alice" The woman interrupted "So Mrs. Abernathy" Dhalia said pointing to the metal plates hanging from a chain on her neck. "I do not think I have the right to give any lessons ..." Alice instinctively pulled the plates into the shirt. "Okay, K-mart ... Whatever you want ..." She made a dismissive gesture with her hand ...

"Alice, if you're trying to be cool or something, is not working call me with that nickname ... idiot ..." Dhalia was even getting a little uncomfortable with the insistence of the woman, but got a little lost as the name sounded to leave her lips. Alice laughed softly, she finally managed to leave the girl a bit irritated. "I'm sorry, I think it's cool actually ..." Before the teen could claim she continued, "How did you contradicted me yesterday?" She was unconsciously leaning on the counter, and the truth was that the only thing she could think all day yesterday was the _little girl_ contradicting her face harder, and she just went back to that place to find out the why. "You did not call me by my name, nothing more natural than to correct ..." Dhalia shrugged.  
"And you never heard that the customer is always right?" Alice asked astute, and watched the girl's face fall a little bit of confidence. But that still did not answer as did not freeze like everyone else does when she is in so intimidating.

"Gotcha ..." The girl said with a smile ... "But you came back, so it was not rude of me ..." She smiled wider ... "Actually, Dhalia ... I came to know why you got ... not Intimidated" The woman finally said "Oh, so it was intentional!" The girl left leaning on the counter, right to face the older woman "I'll say, gave me a great fright, but would not change my action ..." She said quietly, _close your eyes were so blue nicer._ Alice just raised an eyebrow and a smirk pulled sang one of the lips up. _She was really brave._

Someone cleared their throat made them realize how much was really close. Alice did not move an inch, the girl jumped back. A blush rising through her neck, wthat Alice had not lost before she turned to the man who was to be the manager. _Shy probably, and certainly was not in girls._ Was the line of thought that has crossed the older woman. "Work Dhalia ..." The man said gruffly. "And she is's giving me a quality of care here!" Alice said appropriating the cold mask again. "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Abernathy. Excuse me for interrupting" The man returned through the same door he came from.

"How does he know you?" Dhalia can not hide the curiosity, in fact she could not deny a curiosity total by the woman in front of her. "And you do not? I'm head of security in network installation Umbrella" Alice said quietly, "Oh, that's ... nice ..." It was the best that the girl may think, trying not to let the shock take care of her face. "I mean ... must be why everyone is afraid of you ..." She said more to herself than to brunette. "Maybe, but you do not have to be afraid of me ..." Alice spoke casually, causing another blush on the girl "Oh, sorry, I mean .. feel free ... Oh, no ..." the brunette starts to get confused with the words "Not exactly ... Feel free to feel however you want ..." She looked to see a girl with a small smile, and even with a shade of red in the face "ok, Alice. Fearless ..." Dhalia completed almost laughing at the awkwardness of woman ... What was she thinking when she said that, she would think something bad_? No. No Dhalia .._

"I'm leaving now, This Is my day clock" Alice, paid for food, and Dhalia understand why the bad mood yesterday and the reason for soda at 7 am. "Ok, Bye ... Come back again." Slogan of the place, Dhalia added with a smile.

"See you tomorrow, K-mart! ..." Alice said leaving the store with a laugh.

**[End of Flash Back]**

Dhalia found herself with a smile, Alice had commented that was one of the only times she laughed for real since she came to town. Even knowing it was the cost of the girl, said she found herself smiling all day at work.

Dhalia was trying to understand why the woman made a point to share that. And even trying to know why she had that feeling of being complete when the woman was around.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for read, and don't forget to review! Tell me everything you think!


	3. The tour

**Disclaimer: **Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know, I know…Sorry for be late with you guys. I'll try to publish with some regularity. My job is my life now…=/

* * *

**The Tour**

"Finally you all will know Alice!" Dhalia said jumping on the seat of the bus with her friends "Ah ... there you go again Dhalia!" Mike was the idiot trying to laugh at her expense again "You want us to believe _you_ knows the Umbrella's head of security? Oh, please!" and the boys laughed nonstop. A tug on her arm and she fell back in her chair "Okay you know her Dhalia, but they will not believe you!" Morgan said in a whisper, "But do you believe me?" Dhalia asked in a state of doubt "Sure. Especially since it seems that she does not miss a coffee day with you ... Or you do not know I love your fuflly stories about she every day?" Morgan finished with a smirk on her face. "Hey! They are not fluffly stories! It's just ... just comfortable to be together ..." Dhalia said almost like a distant thought, even though she was sure she was comfortable being with Alice. A fit interrupted her thoughts. It was the coach, unnecessarily calling attention on the bus, just to be able to pass the rules of conduct that everyone had decorated.

They ran the entire installation Racoon Hospital, and prepare to descend a few floors below ground. Where the guide said to be the site of research...  
Dhalia walked the aisles looking at all the doors, each with a different nameplate. Finally came on which was written "Abernathy, Head of Security" could only be that one. The door was little openned, she looked to try and see if Alice was in her desk.

Empty ...

"If you continue spied on, I'll have to arrest you ..." A hot breath on the neck of the girl made her turn abruptly. "Alice!" She squealed and advanced wrapping my arms around the neck of the woman. Startled by the onslaught of affection, Alice took too long to return the hug, and Dhalia came loose. A red blush terribly engulfed her face.  
The shoes became very interesting to look at now.  
A finger under her chin made the girl look up "Hey ..." she found the blue crystalline directed at her "Sorry, I'm not used to… people jumping on my neck ... And you're always on the other side of the counter ..." Alice concluded with a smile, "Oh, yeah ... Sorry about that ..." Dhalia looked down again, did not understand this sudden urge to have a woman in an embrace, as she had seen she yesterday.

"So here we go! I'll be your guide in the next levels." Alice winked to Dhalia and began to walk up to the group of students. "But what happened to ?" Dhalia not understand why swap guide in the last part. Alice looked hard forward "He... he had a little problem ..." The corners of her lips turned up in a smile to blame ... "Alice what did you do to him?" Dhalia took a small hit on the arm of the woman "Ouch!" Alice grimaced faking pain "I just said to do something else ..." She shrugged ...

"Ok! Attention Everybody!" She took a few steps ahead of the group, leaving Dhalia with Morgan, making everyone go silent. "My name is Alice, Head of Security of this unit and four others. I'll be the guide from this point."She spoke in a tone of command. Dhalia smiled and swallowed hard to see a bit woman in action. Before turning, Alice raised her hand as a sign of attention "Oh, one more thing!" She says with a smirk playing on her lips, "I do not know if everyone knows, but I want you to know..." She stopped turning to Dhalia, and calling her. "That is my official sidekick and best friend, K-... Dhalia!" She pulled the girl aside a hug, putting her arm over her shoulder. "Any doubt, drive up to one of us!" Alice ended up turning to take the walk, even with the girl under her arm. The buzz started instantly as they began walking. Alice chuckled "They seem surprised..." The woman whispered in the ear of the girl.  
Dhalia shuddered and let's embrace, fighting with the electric current that ran through her body ... _Why? Why only with Alice?_ She shook her head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. _It did not work._ But she ignored them anyway... "They did not believe in me ..." She whispered not finding her own voice. Looking back to Alice, she noticed a woman with look ... sad? Alice blinked a few times, trying to get back the thud of the girl have walked away from the hug. That's why she does not touch people, rejection hurts more than missing. "Oh, sorry if I embarrass you ... I just wanted them to know of ... us?" She almost hit herself for put it that way, and the girl had a wine red blush in her face. Looking down Dhalia cleared her throat to try to make their voice back and think of an appropriate response, although this "_us_" not sound so bad ... _What?_

"Don't worry Alice ..." She looked up, and looped her arm with the woman. "And you almost called me K-mart! I realized that!" She tried to end the tense atmosphere. Alice laughed, relieved. "Oh, sorry! Force of habit, sweetie!" Alice mocked the new nickname and Dhalia smiled at the affectionate treatment. Alice has always been a bit mysterious, quiet and ...Hard, maybe. But always striving to maintain a conversation at the beginning, and preferring to let her ramble on school life. A while later it got better, until last week she mused about using cute nicknames. Dhalia remembered laughing every time the brunette caught when he tried something new ... Something said she does not usually like that, only with her. Alice's voice caught her attention again, but she was referring to the whole group. "This is the administrative part, the next level is the training place. Let's all do exercises for a few minutes and use the stairs!" She ended up winning several grunts of disapproval. Chuckling slightly she turned to Dhalia "Something against the stairs?" Dhalia smiled "Nope!"  
And the next levels passed in a blur, Dhalia only watching because it was Alice who explained without ever leaving the arm go.

With her hand on the girl's waist, Alice pulled her in a final embrace. "I think you have to go with your teacher now." she mumbled. "Okay, see you tomorrow?" Dhalia asked already feeling the lack of women. "Yes, tomorrow ..." Alice let the girl go for it until the group stopped beside the bus. Dhalia looked back on the way, but the woman was not at the hospital door anymore.

She finally reached the bus, tired but elated with the quality time we had with Alice. All questions coming to permeate her mind now that she had remembered the feeling of comfort.

One arm stretched in front of her made her stop. Marcus was purposely supported in the bus and forcing she to stops. "Look, since I will not get anything with a hot brunette, maybe I can get something with you ..." He said with a smirk on his face. "No, Marcus ... And do not talk like that about Alice!" She found herself in sudden anger at the team captain. _How can he be so rude? ... Wait? ... Rude? _She wiped her thoughts when the boy began to lean toward her. "Marcus, that's enough!" He ignored her, and put his arm across the girl by locking her against the bus. "Or what? Your friend will show up?" He said grinning wickedly before forcing a kiss on the lips of the girl. Dhalia was static at first, before reacting with punches and slaps the boy's chest. It lasted a few more seconds before she felt the jerk be pulled out of her. Looking up she hoped to find the coach holding the boy, but to her surprise and all, Alice was holding his arm in an awkward angle ... "Is that how you treat girls?" She was with a glare "Alice ..." Dhalia asked almost without voice ... "Do you think it's right?" Alice scare a lot when she looks angry. Dhalia saw the boy's face contorted in pain ... "Mrs. Abernathy! Loosen this student!" The coach shouted irritably, "Why?! Did not you see what he was doing! Or you will support this typical male behavior?" Alice shouted toward the man who swore he saw Dhalia cringe.

"Alice, release him ..." Dhalia managed.

Alice's eyes stopped on the girl and reality hit her. She left the boy, only to see him fall to the ground ... Turning to look at the coach again she used that tone of order, lowest and coolly controlled "Sorry Mr. Coope ..." she began, and was interrupted by the smug smile of man, "Mrs. Aberna Well-" - "Sorry, but I'll take Dhalia safely home!" She spoke indignantly with the hypothesis of man to think she would even apologize to the boy aggressor. "Any objections?" Dhalia shuddered imagining how it would be in place of the coach who now seemed small compared with the brunette who almost bent over him. "N-no ..." he whispered. Alice motioned for the girl to follow her, and Dhalia did not think twice. Looking back to give a nod to Morgan, who was already glued together with another colleague, she saw the coach trying to regain some composure.

Alice walked briskly to the Audi R8, Dhalia almost chasing her to be able to reach it. The woman went straight to the right side of the car, opening the door for the girl. The teenager did not even protest, but does not understand the sudden attack of woman's wrath. Alice came around the car and went inside. She rested her elbow on the car window, holding the bridge of her nose, "I do not believe I did that ..." she said softly, as if to herself. "I do not usually behave that way, but only to see that bastard trying to do something with you, I-I…" Alice did not finish ...  
" Alice, it's okay, really ... Thank you for taking him away from me ... "The girl was trying to do something to leave the woman calmer ... Alice let out a heavy breath, and turned to face the girl. "Still,I'll take you home anyway ..." She started the car and followed the main road ...

* * *

**A/N: **This a little Teen thing…Confuse. But It's I'll be better. Promisse!  
Thanks for all you reviews! And hope you continue with me!Review and tell me what you think, good or not! =]


	4. In Home

**Disclaimer: **Chapter 1

**A/N: **Is it too late to get you with me again? I'm studing to go to a gooood college. We need to make some exams here…And, I need a lot of practice and lesons…  
But, I'm back with this fanfiction again.  
And good news, It's almost complete, more then 27 chapters already. I just Need translate hen =] (Yes, English is not my first language, so..Be nice with me…)

Hold on, and enjoy it!

* * *

**Previously  
**_"Alice, it's okay, really ... Thank you for taking him away from me ... "The girl was trying to do something to leave the woman calmer ... Alice let out a heavy breath, and turned to face the girl. "Still,I'll take you home anyway ..." She started the car and followed the main road ..._

**In Home**

"But, how do you know where I live?" Dhalia asked really curious ... "Yeah ... well ... I don't wanna seem like a stalker or anything, but I have access to almost all information on Racoon" The woman said trying an apologetic smile, "Don't worry, I stopped to think you was a stalker after the third consecutive month you appeared in k-mart ... " the girl joked, gesturing with her hands ...

A pleasant silence settled in the car, until Alice decided to play with the radio "What do you like to listen?" the woman asked calmly pushing a box of CDs in the lap of the girl. Dhalia passed the discs with wide eyes, Umbrella could gain access to people's tastes? Only then would have a justifiable Alice collection almost identical to hers."Woww ..." she can not help how she found the first album of her favorite band. "You also hear Evanescence?" she said with eyebrows in perfect surprise. "Yes, you like this?" the woman smiled, _something in common ..._ "Alice, you have all the CDs that I only dream of buying!" The Girl vibrated putting the CD in the player and returning to the case. If possible, Alice's smile grew more. "Great, then it's yours ..." she said as the car made a lazy curve going the residential area of the city. "What?" Dhalia almost jumped in the car seat "what about you? How will you mount this collection again?" she honestly didn't want to question the woman's decision, but the courtesy says it's has to be done. "No, that's okay ... it's not like you were not making a list of them to me ..." Alice said winking at the girl ... "Oh Thank you Alice! Really!" Dhalia simply ignored the pull of the seat belt and leaned into the small space to place a kiss on woman's face. This time it was Alice who blushed ... Muttering an 'anytime' under her breath.  
She finally got ... "Ha! I make the big-boss-security-head blush!" Dhalia squealed and jumped in the car seat, dropping a good laugh. They don't take long to get to the girl's house, the CD had only two or three tracks ... Alice cursed the lack of ability to hide hers feelings for the girl. It was like she always managed to get under the skin of Alice.

"Ok, you will go into home with me!" the girl said, getting out of the car, Alice's eyes widened "What, no I don't" - "someone has to explain to my dad what happened," the girl said turning around in the car to pick up at the brunette arm and move toward the house.  
"Mom, we're home!" she yelled throwing the schoolbag in the hallway, but still not leaving Alice's arm.  
"We?" Came the deep voice that came from the dining room. _Probably the father_, Alice thought ... Passing through the lobby, the girl went towards the door that made the division of environments. "I brought a visit! "Dhalia said smiling toward Alice." Wait! "the woman broke free, the little blonde could see pure fear in the face of brunette "Is it Morgan? " the girl's father continued the matter, as if it were normal to scream around the house.

"No!" the girl yelled back a small smile. "It is-" a hand covered her face before he can say more ... Once the brunette pulled the hand of the girl's face, she whispered. "Alice! What is it?" Alice's eyes were running everywhere in search of an exit. "It's worse than the last guy I brought!" Dhalia ended in a mockery smile.

It worked, emotions in Alice's eyes went from doubt to certainty on a shelf. "It's Alice!" Alice cried for herself, and Dhalia pulled the woman by the hand to go to the dining room. "Oh, Richard! Stop yelling while we have visitors!" A woman was not lower than Alice who spoke, the difference was she had blond hair undeniably. It could only be that there Dhalia inherited this honey tone, as the man sitting at desk with a laptop looking as a beautiful a brunette. Although, his eyes were green highlights, even under the glasses. _Both seemed very young_, that's what Alice might notice before the woman came to greet.

"So, are you THE Alice?" Dhalia's mom asked with a lovely smile. "Dhalia speaks highly of you, nice to finally meet you" was what the man said reaching for the brunette. Alice returned the handshake and not bothers to give the commons two kisses in greeting another woman. "Will you stay for dinner?" Sara, Dhalia's mom said, but it sounded almost like an affirmation. "Yes, I can stay" Alice smiled and leaned in to whisper in the ear of Dhalia, "Just if she cook well as you ..." Dhalia shuddered again, the thoughts running to places she was avoiding lately. Trying to disguise the watchful eyes of mom, she rose on tiptoe to whisper back, "With who do you think I learned?" so she came back, she went into the kitchen with Sara, leaving Alice with her father in the dining room.

"She seems she likes you ..." Sara said as she washed the dinner dishes, it was good to have the company of Alice, who after passing the barrier of shyness was quite at ease with that family. "I know ..." Dhalia exhaled heavily at the end of the sentence.

"Honey how old is she?" The woman asked, she didn't consider good to ask the age of a woman. "Only 23" The girl said, trying to figure out where mom would come. "She looks younger ... And this new job as head of security looks dangerous ..." the woman was starting to ramble, but was interrupted by high laugh coming from Richard on the living room, it seems that Alice was telling about what happened this afternoon. " Hey Dhalia, I really liked this you new friend!" was the scream that followed, the girl could imagine an Alice blushing or smiling smugly at the other armchair. Sara smiled again a little bit, "Taking Care of five installations and still have time for dinner with friends should be very hard to ... How can she handle this?" Sara was still thinking about it. "I mean ... Will she be able to maintain a good diet or even a social li-" - "Hey Mom! If you worry more with she I'll get jealous!" Dhalia said almost exasperated with the size maternal love that she was extending, and even without understanding, she can not fail to notice that bothered her to hear someone speak so fondly about Alice ... _Wait? Troubled? But why?_

She had no time to think, because once turned to save one of the dishes in the cupboard, Alice was there. Leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of the body, a playful smile playing at the corners of her lips. "You'll even be jealous?" she whispered, but loud enough to Sara listen. Dhalia gulped at the thought of hoarse that the woman took ... _What the hell are these thoughts?_ She nearly screamed mentally, almost forgetting the real question from Alice.

The brunette realized the almost shock state when the girl became, and didn't miss Sara had also stopped washing the dishes and had her head cocked to the side looking at the two girls. "Well, then I'm afraid you will have to fix that ... Because I'm not convinced to leaving your Mom alone, starting today!" Alice said slamming both hands together and pulling the two women back to reality. Walking toward the other woman, purposely ignoring Dhalia stop like a deer in the headlight, she opened her arms to embrace Sara "Oh, yes, dear Alice! Come back whenever you want!" the woman spoke in that maternal tone, Alice let's hug and said goodbye with a smile. Turning around, she slammed her shoulder against the girl and motioned to accompany her to the door.

Dhalia crossed the garden beside the woman without saying a word. She was too lost in her own thoughts, trying unsuccessfully to understand why her emotions were a mess. Alice stopped as she reached the car, holding keys in hand, she whispered softly. "Thank you" making the girl look at her, with her eyebrows together in a classical face of confusion.

"It was long since I had fun, or even have a family dinner," she said seriously. Dhalia just nodded. "Uh ... you could visit me this weekend ..." the brunette suggested quietly. "I'll have to talk to Daddy ..." the teen wanted to know if her father would approve, though he really loved Alice "I've talked already with him, and he said that is everything okay," the woman tried to be very open to a possible refusal, but she really wanted to spend Dhalia the weekend with her in the mansion "Ok, see you on Saturday then?" Dhalia became excited to think of a free " time with the 'New SuperInteresting friend' as his father had called her. "Yes, I come at 7 am!" Alice exclaimed before starting to go around the Audi "But it's too early!" Dhalia grimaced ... "Ok, 7:10 then!" and so she got into the car and left, leaving the girl with a silly smile in front of the house.

Alice drove nonstop to the mansion, Spencer was waiting for her. Once she arrived the woman gave vague details about where she was, after all this wedding was just a facade and he had nothing with which Alice spent hours outside of work.

Alice ran straight for a long awaited bath, be instructor ofa bunch of high school for a few hours was not easy. Why were not all like K-mart?! Or better, Dhalia.

She took it with a smile when thinking back on the girl, she was amazing. I mean, Alice had dated several other women, it was not like it was new to her. But she really was interested in why not the girl lowered her head when she used the cold mask. It was still working, she knew it, because it was during that night that she had indeed done all requests for security umbrella, and to achieve this it had to be intimidating. After the band of rogues council presidency would not release the money so easy. She only had allied with Wesker. And even then, she would give anything to take that smile "I know more than you" 'his face.

But the little girl didn't even hesitate to correct it ... Before long, she started Alice realized what was happening, could say when she was falling for someone ... She was not a teenager anymore, and yet she can not avoid going every day at k-mart near the exit of Racoon, since that was the way to go even to the mansion ...

She smiled to remember that in the beginning the idea seemed extremely bad and ridiculous, but then she found herself thinking how it would be with someone who isn't only interested in what she had to work or had ...

And then she let it run loose ...

What was a bad idea, because she knew the girl was straight from the beginning, but it was still fun to play around with the almost total inexperienced teen as she had confided to Alice ever ...

Once the woman got out of the bath gave instructions to Spencer that he was not at home tomorrow and the next day. Even without warrant, she knew the man to obey, after all, she was the head of security. Alice stopped at the immense bedroom window planning what to do on the next day, not leaving miss the chance to see the beautiful starry sky and moon that night.

Dhalia went back inside and closed the door just to be able to support it. "Are you okay?" Sara's voice was that called from the living room ... Delivering the way down the hall again, she sat in the chair seat across the table in the middle of the room "I don't know, mom ..." she was really lost. "I can help you?" Sara bent her knees beside the legs and waited for the reply of the girl ... That didn't come ... "It's something about Alice?" The woman insisted, watching as the girl's eyes widened slightly before she shook her head negatively ... A mother always knows when the child mind ... "No, mom ... nothing about Alice in fact ... I'll spend this weekend with her ... she said she has warned Dad and .. "-" ok, she did "Dhalia stood up and placed a kiss on the cheek in farewell Sara, before going toward the stairs ... "Dhalia" she heard a voice behind her again, "I really liked Alice" Sara said and Dhalia just nodded, trying to understand the true meaning of that strange statement ...

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, meeting Dhalia parents…Weird, but we need to know them.  
And thanks for all your reviews! And hope you continue with me!Review and tell me what you think, good or not! =]


	5. The weekend

**Disclaimer: **Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Hey! Thanks for my Reviewers! You make me want to continue with this Fiction.  
Sorry, I know I'm late with all of you. There's a lot of 'things' happen on my life.

But, here is that! =]

Hold on, and enjoy it!

* * *

**Previously  
**_Dhalia stood up and placed a kiss on the cheek in farewell Sara, before going toward the stairs ... "Dhalia" she heard a voice behind her again, "I really liked Alice" Sara said and Dhalia just nodded, trying to understand the true meaning of that strange statement ..."_

**The weekend**

"Maybe your dad will kill me after discovering I did this ..." Alice muttered approaching more the girl's body "Maybe not, he really likes you" was all the girl said before she felt the woman's body pressed against her back, the electricity didn't go unnoticed, but she chose to ignore. "I'll support you, just squeeze, don't pull." Alice said quietly as she led the girl's arms. Dhalia took a deep breath before trying again lock on target with shotgun Benelli m3 93. "And also because I see no problem in learning to use a gun properly ..." the girl ended. Target locked, she pulled the trigger ... Too strong. She took a stride back and thanked Alice for being there. "It was good ... Just remember not to pull so much ..." the brunette walked to the table that had some loose arms, catching the famous Smith &Wenson, she gave It to the girl "You will not need support," she said leaving the girl turning to the target. "As if you didn't like grabbing me" the girl said before attempting the two shots at the same time. "You got it" Alice replied when Dhalia turned to her and realized she had a soft blush. "The target. You hit..." She pointed back to the doll a few meters away...

It was not long be cold enough and they have to go. Winter in Racoon was not bad, but nobody wanted to be sick. Alice had organized a film section and both were sitting on the wool carpet on the floor. Dhalia was who did the first move, grabbing Alice even distracted. A cushion flew toward the woman's face "Hey!" she screamed as she saw the girl holding the laughter, throwing the cushion back, she only managed to hit the pot of popcorn, doing everything flying around the room "Alice! Look what you did with the popcorn!" the girl yelled before launching another cushion toward the woman. It didn't take long for the fighting turned a body-to-body, both knees on the ground, getting the same height.  
Alice gave up and let herself be pushed by the girl, Dhalia took over leadership of the woman's waist "and now? Who's boss?! I-" Before completing the sentence, Alice turned the girl, easily reversing the positions.

"Alice! leave me!" Dhalia shouted excitedly. Alice smiled and rolled off the girl, falling beside the blonde who was still lying on the carpet. Alice supported the weight on one arm and stopped just to watch the silly grin on the face of the teenager. "what?" Dhalia finally said after a few seconds of silence, she let herself get lost in the crystal blue, but when pulled off the strange feeling began to cloud their thoughts. "Nothing, I just like the color of your eyes" Alice muttered as she lifted and began to gather the scattered popcorn. Dhalia quickly sat up "Do you like them?" she asked curiously. The brunette stopped to watch the girl, who had the corners of the lips in a small smile, she really liked the color of the girl's eyes, there is always that one sees a composition of greens in a single iris. "Yes, I like it." The girl just smiled and helped the woman to grab the popcorn lost.

The day went in a flash; both girls had smiles glued to the face from the comedy they had seen. Alice sighed heavily when she finally got up from the couch where she was almost falling asleep. Pushing Dhalia, who was lying with her head on her legs, Alice moved into the kitchen, only to get a glass of water. The woman took the girl was still asleep, so she can make final adjustments in the guest room. She walked up to her own room and changed her jeans and shirt, a set of white sweatpants.

Alice calmly walked back to the living room; the teenager was still asleep with a cushion under her head. She looked so peaceful. Alice shook her head at the thought, and put a hand on the shoulder of the girl to wake her "K, wake up ..." she whispered softly, the girl not moved. "K, time to go to right bed" she continued, "If you don't call me by my right name, I will not move ..." was only a muffled murmur coming from the girl. Alice laughed, "Okay, you will lose the sandwiches they'll prepare for us ... It's really a shame ..." The woman shook her head, knowing that the girl was looking for her.

"This is blackmail ..." the girl sat, trying to fix her hair disheveled. What provoked the most laughter of the older woman. "What?" Dhalia asked letting her head fall to the side, her eyebrows together in obvious question. Alice smiled, and sat on the couch next to the girl, she calmly placed a disorderly mess behind the ear of Dhalia. "You're trying to get pretty messy hair ..." she spoke low enough just to the girl hear, as if there really were more people in the room. Alice stood, watching her reaction, Dhalia flushed down the face, but she soon returned to meet the woman's eyes. A strange emotion flickered in the eyes of both, Alice held her breath while did Dhalia. What is she thinking? Dhalia could not help thinking, emotion strange playing inside her again. And what is that? The girl finally looked away, and pointed with her thumb over her shoulder toward the kitchen "and our sandwiches?" she had to take time away from Alice, or it would start to get weird. Watching as Alice smiled and stood going into the kitchen, she can not help but analyze the situation. I mean, friends do it all the time, pajama nights and everything else with films and sandwiches. They also get a little spaced, but it would be so intense with all pairs of friends out there? And if she didn't feel lost in the eyes of Morgan? Doubts rolling head girl, and she doesn't even realize Alice to stop leaning on the couch watching she.

"K-mat?" she called softly. Dhalia automatically turned, she was trying to take this habit of Alice, but it seems that it would not work, sighing she looked at the woman. "Yes, Alice," she said through gritted teeth. The woman laughed, "Come here ..." she called, turning without even waiting for an answer.

Dhalia noted the ease with which Alice moved the kitchen. She seemed quite at ease, of course not! After all it was her house ... Or her mansion. "how you ended up in a house like this?" the girl asked while Alice worked with the ingredients on the island between them. "Umbrella. It is all funded by the corporation. They think we should look rich or something ..." Alice told the story public, she could not tell the girl that this was an alternative entrance to the experimental laboratories of the corporation. Dhalia grinned, "Sounds good, very good actually," Alice laughed at the girl's sincerity. "Yes. It is comfortable at last..."  
"How did you become head of security?" the teenager asked while biting the sandwich. Alice sighed, "You really want to talk about me?" She didn't know many people willing to ask about her life at the end was always the same courtesy or professional spy. "Yes, I am interested ..." Dhalia said suddenly. "I mean, I like to know about you ..." she began to blush and lowered her face; Alice can not help but smile when he heard cursing under her breath. "Sorry Alice, I usually express myself well, but it didn't sound good ... And honestly I don't know why I get so flustered when you're around ..." Dhalia let out a sigh "Oh" was what Alice got ... So it caused a change in the girl. "But what I mean is that I care to know about you, I really want to know more, if you don't mind ..." Dhalia caught her breath, she could not believe she had actually said all this aloud. Alice smiled "ok. I don't see why not ..." She took a sip of soda and let the cup fall back to the counter. "I am one of those teenagers who studied at home, so I spent a few years ahead in school, I started college at age 16. During my time on campus, I perfected my techniques of defense. And so I left, Umbrella had proposed for young people like me in the security área. I had done Computer Science and was good at fighting and strategy lessons. Soon I rise office ... Three years later, I am here ..." she opened her arms, signaling around. "Wow, that's fast ..." Dhalia muttered. "Yes, it is ..." Alice told a little more about the story, avoiding anything that might seem too confused, the teenager didn't need to know things that the corporation did, especially since the brunette was making plans to end that bad was going on Umbrella.

Dhalia yawned, and Alice took the cue to both go to sleep, after all, was already dawn. "K, I think it is our time to go to bed ..." Alice joined the dishes and put them in the washer "Huu ... where you have a bathroom?" Teenager asked, Alice laughed at the girl's embarrassment "the third door on the left, down the hall."  
Dhalia followed the instructions, opened the door to the hallway. There was little furniture in place, but all were with small frames resting on top of the tops. Alice ... Alice and a strange man and man ... Oh God! Alice in a wedding dress with the man beside her. Is she married?! Dhalia can not describe the feeling that came over all consistent thoughts she could have, so she missed the sound of the door opening behind her. "K, any problem?" Alice said coming to get their hands on the shoulders of the girl ... "Are you married?" what came out was a whisper. Quickly Alice looked at the pictures. _Damn ..._ "Yes…" she said slowly.  
Dhalia turned to face the woman ... "Is that a problem?" Alice asked not understanding the emotion playing in her eyes. "N-no ... not at all ..." Dhalia struggled to understand what was wrong. She turned again, and went to the bathroom ... Trying to focus on herself, the girl made the whole process of brushing teeth before going to bed. What was that? Why did she felt so uneasy? _Oh my God! _Dhalia could even be jealous? The girl shuddered at the thought. Finding back with Alice in the hallway, she went the woman to the guest room. Alice let her mind wander trying to understand why the girl simply fell silent after photos_. What went wrong?_

* * *

**A/N: **Right. I didn't like that end what I wrote. But there is just what we should know. Dhalia think Alice is married and she is jealous… Her question is _"WHY I'd became Jealous?"_

_BUUT, I have Gooood news, the ship will starts on next chapters!_  
Please Review, and make me update this soon XD


	6. One Week Later

**Disclaimer: **Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Hey! I got a little time on last weekend and translate more one chapter.

Hold on, and enjoy it!

* * *

** Previously  
**_"Oh my God! Dhalia could even be jealous? The girl shuddered at the thought. Finding back with Alice in the hallway, she went the woman to the guest room. Alice let her mind wander trying to understand why the girl simply fell silent after photos. What went wrong?"_

**One Week Later**

Dhalia heard the door bell ringing. 7 am. It could only be her.

The teenager turned to see the brunette walking into the store and just waited for her. When Alice sat and said nothing, she joined her brow in confusion. "No 'hello K-mart!' today? " she questioned. Alice's smile grew, "So you admit that you miss!" She pointed toward the girl. "Gotcha ..." Dhalia said before turning to make breakfast for Alice. "You know, maybe today I want something different" the brunette said, holding the attention of Dhalia again. "Oh, yeah ... What do you want for breakfast Mrs. Abernathy?" The teenager grabbed the pad in a theatrical form to record the request and waited until Alice ask. "Funny ... but I want a menu" the woman murmured. Dhalia took the menu and reached over the counter to be able to deliver it the woman. Alice grabbed her arm sweetly pulling the girl closer. Both recumbent over the counter. The faces close, too close. Dhalia felt a shiver go through the body while breathing Alice slapped on her face, feeling that now had a name started playing inside.

Passion.

During the rest of that weekend, Dhalia realized she had fallen for the woman. And the actions of Alice was leaving her confused. More confused than usual. Always close, always touching.

Dhalia closed her eyes when she felt the woman's lips brushing her face. It was a chaste kiss on the cheek. Alice decided to greet her with a kiss today. It was the next step, after all it seems she had chances after the way Dhalia went to look for her last weekend.  
Dhalia turned away blushing slightly. "So what will it be?" The girl asked, knowing that she had fallen in love with Alice didn't help. She thought she was not in girls ... What made it difficult.

"hum .. Coffee .. Eggs with Bacon and Waffles ...?" Alice asked as she smiled for the girl blush. "Alice! This is the same order!" Dhalia murmured almost hysterical. "Yes, it is ..." The woman said flashing a mischievous smile. "So the whole thing to the menu?" The teenager was trying to keep the feature mad, but with Alice's smile seems it would be a difficult task. "I wanted to get close to you ..." the woman spoke calmly.  
_Oh._

The girl handed a cup of coffee, "I-I ... I could have done if you just asked ..." she dared as she turned to begin preparing breakfast for even one customer at k-mart. "Would you do it?" Alice didn't like to push too much about the girl, but today it seems that would be a good opportunity.

"Ouch!" Dhalia jumped back when tiny oil droplets splashed from the pan for eggs. "Are you okay?" Alice asked in alarm. "Yes, only oil ..." Dhalia sighed happy to have escaped the issue. "So Alice, how was your week so far?". The brunette grimaced, she realized that the girl dodged ... "Well, anything that endangers the corporation through these times," They didn't know that she was the real danger.

"Alice, I don't care about your job ..." The teenager said as he finished the eggs and bacon. "What do you want to know?" Alice asked as she took another sip of coffee. "How about your marriage? Are not you too young?" Dhalia asked so turned to put the plate of eggs on the counter.

Alice stopped. She was a deer in the headlight. She believes that even fake wedding? "K, I gotta tell you something ..." she started, so she can leave the state of shock. The girl had already turned to check the waffles.  
"Ok, there's something bothering you about him?" Dhalia offered, trying to ignore the nagging feeling like a dagger through her chest. Alice waited for the girl to turn her Dhalia placed the plate of waffles on the counter and looked at the woman, hoping she could say. "Dhalia ..." Alice began, making sure to use the correct name, to show that he was even being serious about it.

"I'm not married ..."

The girl's jaw dropped. "Why not?I saw the pictures, a lot of them, you use a ring on this collar and everything!" Now the girl pointed at the chest of Alice. Finally she realized the significance of the ring hanging from the necklace Alice. "It's part of the disguise ... Look" Alice said pulling the Alliance chain to be able to show what was written inside. Dhalia can not believe it when I read "Umbrella Property" engraved on the ring. "Alice! And why didn't you tell me before?" The girl almost screamed. How could she deceive her about it? "Hey, it's my job don't forget! And besides I never thought I'd make a difference ..." Alice said, hoping for some kind of reaction from the girl. Yeah, that's it, she played the card of importance. "And how does that not matter? Are you not being married makes all the difference!" Dhalia said, unable to hide the smile by revelation, and also forgetting to mask emotions. "And what difference would it?" reality hit her with the woman's comment. _Shit_. "I-huh ... I ... I can spend more time with you without the weight of you be stealing you from your supposed husband," she said with a wry smile. "And my friends will not think I'm a freak who just loves to be with people older and married ..." The blushing teenager completed the process.  
"Oh .. so if I were married you would not have a relationship with me?" Alice asked, purposely using all the words. Dhalia stopped to pay close attention to the woman's eyes. Why she always felt there was something more in almost everything that Alice said, flashing a bit to try to dispel the thought that the word "relationship" had, she replied "probably not, Alice ... After all how people would look for me, being friends with someone with so much age difference and all ... "-" Hey You're not calling me old, is not it? Because we have only four and a half years of difference! "Alice said pouting. Dhalia can not stop laughing, and the weight coming off on her shoulders. Alice was not married ...

"No, you're not too old ..." She smiled when she saw Alice largest grimace of disappointment with the 'too'. "Ok, ok, you're young Alice! Young, beautiful, single and all!" she didn't resist and had to make the brunette smile again. Alice responded as expected, a smile from ear to ear. The brunette left some notes on the counter and stood up. "Ok, k-mart! Tomorrow! And don't forget that this is a secret!"

* * *

**A/N:**Oh C'mon! I love all your favs, but let me know what you think!  
Review! You have no idea how happy it's make me fell! And make me want update it soon! =]


	7. Morgan

**Disclaimer: **Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Hey! What about a little competition?

Hold on, and enjoy it!

* * *

**Previously**_**  
**__"Alice responded as expected, a smile from ear to ear. The brunette left some notes on the counter and stood up. "Ok, k-mart! Tomorrow! And don't forget that this is a secret!""_

**Morgan**

I can't believe I'm here.

I really can't believe she made me come here with this unknown woman.

She wants me to think what?

Or she feels completely normal to spend every morning with this 'Alice', even without a good reason.

Alice is every day at k-mart. Alice saved me from Marcus. Weekend with Alice. Alice is married. Alice isn't married. Oh, and this is a secret nationwide. Alice is so cool.

And here I am.

Does she really not realize the way this woman looks at her?

Is she really so naive to not realize how close they are sitting now?

"Hey, Morgan! Are you okay?" She asks me with a smile. Dhalia, always so naive. "Oh, yes, sorry, I just got lost in thoughts" she just smiles at me and back to animated conversation with Alice. I sigh heavily before taking a sip of my Coke. I accepted the invitation, and so I'll have to wait until the end of it.

Oh sure, I'm sorry for all this bad humor. Only fact is that my best friend was stolen right under my nose.

It all started with this invitation to go to the theater, it seems she doesn't want to be totally alone with Alice, which for now is good for me. And I accepted. I still can't believe that I accepted, however.

It was horrible all spend the afternoon watching the two having this exchange of looks annoying. And I could not do anything. Dhalia never said a word, but it was after that bloody weekend that she had that glow different every time we talk about Alice. And what this woman thinks? Just because she's young doesn't mean she can quit flirting with a schoolgirl. Well, okay they are not openly flirting, but Dhalia is still a minor. That would be a problem. Maybe I can denounce it? Leave her in jail for a few years and I could do ... Oh, no, Dhalia would kill me if she found out.

Yes, I'm in love with this girl. That's the whole problem. I've watched every time an idiot boyfriend kicked her out, I was there every time she started to cry. I've been there every year since our 5th grade to be exact. She never paid attention. Well, it's not like I have done some thing, she's always been straight and I had to learn to have only their friendship.

Then Alice show up.

And I had to go through all the moments of this afternoon, I had to just watch as the woman looked at her as Dhalia not think twice about hiding her face in her shoulder when the film was very ugly. What is ... It was just "Paranormal Activity 2" nothing too serious ... Well, actually I was not paying attention to the movie to see. I was more worried when Alice put her arm around her shoulder, and didn't stretch that cliché! She went straight to the point! And Dhalia? Hmmph! She hid more in women.

Alice never treated me bad, quite the contrary. She was gentle, though Dhalia tell me she is sweet, I realized she is quite reserved, almost confused with cold. But she doesn't know how much I may want to hate her right now. I mean, I like her in person, and would be easy to fall in love with that smile too, but she took Dhalia from me and it pisses me off. Very.

"Hey! Lost in thoughts again?" It is she once again looks like we're finally going away. "Oh, I'm sorry once again, sweet heart" so the phrase out of my lips Alice throws me a look ... curious?

"You sure you're okay Morgan, you hardly talked to us ..." Alice tries to make me talk. Of course not, you don't even let go of my girl today. "Sorry, but I don't feel very comfortable with new people." I said looking serious.  
"I understand, we can do it more often if you want ..."  
Neither dead!  
"Who knows ..."  
I demand a smile from me, anyway Dhalia is with a horrible expression. "Morgan" She finally released "What?" I try to appear naive "not talk like that with Alice!" She puts her hand on a woman's shoulders protectively.  
"Hey K, don't worry. I'm sure that Morgan didn't want to be rude ..."  
Oh, I wanted to be.  
I watch as she plays that smile for Dhalia, and what is this 'K' thing? '. Dhalia smiled back before playing that look of "we'll talk later" in my direction. Alice gets up from the table and tells us it's time to go.

Ok

Ended.

Or almost.

A trip to my home is almost completely silent, except for the CD that plays on the car radio. Obviously in the back seat, I try to ignore all times that one steals a look at the other.

Oh God, this is depressing!

I just mumble a goodbye before leaving the car. It seems that is not enough, I hear a door knock and then steps behind me.

"Morgan, please wait!" It is she asking me again. I still get up on the porch, and stopped before opening the door "Yes" I hope she arrives.

"What happened to you today? was to be a cool, afternoon and I wanted to introduce you to Alice and all" Does she not know a sentence without the name "Alice" in the middle '. "Dhalia Look, I'm tired. Few problems and I'm not okay ..." I say trying to sound like an excuse. "Ok, but we'll talk about later. And its about these problems as well," she said before opening her arms to give me a hug.

Even though I'm upset I can not resist. I hug her back, looking ahead of my yard, Alice is with the glass down, watching our interaction. I purposely fit my nose in the crook of Dhalia's neck and aspire a bit of perfume that I love, I doubt that she could give a hug as well. "Don't worry Morgan, I'll be here forever," she says as she smoothes my hair. Oh, how it feels so good ...

Before it gets too weird, I pull back and give a real smile to her. "ok, see you tomorrow?" I ask, knowing it's Sunday, day off in k-mart. "Oh yes, I come after lunch!" she smiles like that I love and goes toward the car. I sigh deeply and notice that Alice is back with that look ... curious. She nods and smiles at me before leaving the car. She is friendly, but took my Dhalia from me.

I turn and open the door making the way straight to my room.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, ok. Alice has a competitor! I thought I really needed to develop characters more to this story. And this is a fic resident evil, at some point the apocalypse happens, wait.  
And from here, I will write in 1st person, I really enjoy writing as well.

**Please Review, make me want update it soon! =]**


	8. First farewell

**Disclaimer: **Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Ok, does anyone liked Morgan? She's nice…And Will be important =]

Hold on, and enjoy it!

* * *

**Previously  
**_"She nods and smiles at me before leaving the car. She is friendly, but took my Dhalia from me.  
__I turn and open the door making the way straight to my room."__  
_

**First farewell**

**ALICE POV**

I was really curious to know what was wrong with that girl.

I ended up taking my doubts when she gave that hug. It was ... Intimate. Something I don't have with K. Maybe that's what she wanted to show me.

I stopped the car in front of the house and Dhalia seems like she was lost in thought too, I had time to come down and open the door for her. It was silly, I admit, but I like it.

Theatrically reaching out to her, she got out. She didn't let go of my hand, though. We walked to the door of the house, and she stopped. "Alice, it was pretty cool this time with you, I'm sorry for Morgan ... I don't know what 's wrong with her ..." I loved it when she made this face of confusion. It seems that her friend was more perceptive than I imagined, I was just waiting for the best time. Definitely not now, not with everything happening within the Corporation, were the last steps, we would reveal everything. And I also had to consider the time that girl, after all she was just a teenager, and as far as appears, straight. I had no intention of doing anything, until she finds out. However, from the blush when she found her hand still in mine, something tells me that will not take long.

"Lost in my eyes again?" I joked when she locked eyes with mine. I lost myself in it as well. It was beautiful the way she blushed when I made any movement. With my fingers I traced the jaw line, stopping under the chin making she look at me. "Good night," I said in a whisper. She just smiled, and I knew this would be an ideal time for a kiss, but it would not be today. Instead I just pulled her into an embrace, a relaxing feeling in my arms.

I felt fit the nose in the crook of my neck. That was then, I was pretty close.

With a smile I pulled away and smiled one last time before heading towards the car.

I ran without stopping until the mansion, my shift started in an hour and I should not be late.

* * *

**DHALIA/K-MART POV**

I went home so the Audi left my garage. Again leaned on my door. "Dhalia, are you?" The soft sound of the voice of my Mom from the kitchen. "Yes, Mom. ... I'm going up" I said before heading towards my room.

I could not stop thinking about everything that happened today. For the first time we just left. Okay, it was not a date, but we were not stuck to that counter of k-mart. I loved every moment of the film, even going by the thirteen shades of red when she pulled me into her arms. Can only be because I could not stop myself from hiding on her shoulder when there was some scary part. I mean, I always hide in Morgan when is very bad, I don't think that can be a problem, there were even a few times she held me together.

Morgan ...

I don't know what got into her. This can be a serious problem. I want to have my two friends together, so we can do it more often. Although I don't know how she'll feel when I tell her I have a weakness for Alice. Maybe it's not so bad, I just hope not to lose she ...

I don't know if I can continue to hide it any longer, I don't know how I can tell what I'm feeling for Alice. I really don't know.

Because if goodbyes like these continue happening, I don't know how long I'll be without trying to kiss her. I still shudder remembering her touch on my skin, and those eyes ...

* * *

**A/N: Please Review, make me want update it soon! =]**


	9. Sunday in the park

**Disclaimer: **Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Hey, I'm back! I'm sorry, I now I'm late… But I have some reasons. I get out of my parents house, so, I need to got a job… And it's at night, and I need sleep too… I'll try to keep updating this fic soon as I can. It's my baby… =]

Hold on and Enjoy!

* * *

**Previously**_**  
**__"Because if goodbyes like these continue happening, I don't know how long I'll be without trying to kiss her. I still shudder remembering her touch on my skin, and those eyes ..."_

**Sunday in the park**

DHALIA/K-MART POV

I calmly knocked on the door of my best friend, today was a sunny Sunday. The day was really beautiful.

"Hello!" She said with that incredible smile. It did not take long for her to pull me in our famous hug. I loved how Morgan was always tender with me, I did not miss it ...

"The day is beautiful, I thought we could go out and take a walk through the park ..." I said as she pulled back. "Ok!" She jumped and I decided to just wait outside.  
There was no more than a minute to she appear with her helmet and keys in her hands. I had bought a Dyna Glide, a version of Harley Davidson. Morgan fell in love with the motorcycle, so I helped her buy one on her 17th birthday. Of course her mother still looking with an ugly face at me for putting her daughter in a supposed "risk of death", but it's been over a year and we never suffered an accident ... "Ready?" she called out of the garage. "Always!"

We run smoothly until the Racoon City Park. I loved to come here, both liked.

She was calm enough… "Morgan, I was wondering why you reacted that way to Alice" I was direct, that way we could understand each other and have the rest of the afternoon in perfect calm. I was surprised to see her sitting on the edge of the lake with an ugly face. "I do not like her very much ..." she admitted softly. "Why not, I do not understand ... you were so good about it ..." a bad feeling went through me, if she did not like Alice now ... "She stole you from me ..." It ended when I sat next to her. "Hey, you're my best friend, no one can 'steal me' from you ..." I tried to reassure her, but it seems that only increased the pain in her eyes. "Is just that ...?" I asked when she looked down again. She sighed heavily before looking into my eyes again a strange emotion playing in her eyes ... _Wait_, not to strange ... Alice looked at me the same way ... "Yes, that's all," she said and her eyes returned to the lake. _What's wrong?_ I decided not to dwell on today. "How about a picnic?" I said patting my shoulder with hers. At least I made she smile. Morgan had one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen ... "Good idea ..." she murmured with a little more enthusiasm as noticed in the small basket that was on my side.

The afternoon passed in a perfect calm, as planned. Morgan and I went back to talking about various subjects, she really was a lively person, but you never want to see a bad mood ... No, no ...

I was leaning against a tree with one leg on each side of her body, which was leaning on my chest, it was dusk and the setting sun was beautiful. "We have to go ..." I said it, was not good to stay in the park at night. She did not answer. "Morgan, wake up" I said close to her ear. Until I was able to feel her shudder before she turned away from me. "What was that?" I obviously asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, maybe the wind made me shiver," she said avoiding my eyes. "Morgan, I know well when you lie ..." I said as I got up.

"There was nothing Dhalia! Or you'll be paying attention to every move of mine "she said suddenly would. _Oh, but I loved seeing her like that_." Something wrong with that? or I can not watch you, "I said, trying to smile persuasive." No-no ... "she blushed. _Blushed?_ "Morgan, you never blush! What's going on?" I said when she decided to walk to the parking lot. "Nothing Dhalia!" And then she began to walk faster.

I followed and so could I grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around and look at me, it was not a good idea, however. Of the way I turned, I pulled too hard, causing her to almost fall on me. I could feel her breath on my face. Her eyes finally met mine.  
"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, still not get away. The thrill of playing in her eyes again. "Dhalia, let me go ..." she asked. "Or what?" I was beginning to tire of this game. "I'm asking you to let me go." she said closing her eyes. She was not nervous, not exactly, but her breathing was erratic.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong." I knew I was pushing, but that had to be solved. She opened her eyes again, that same look. What could it be? Before I had an answer she took a deep breath and managed to break free of my hands and out to the parking lot.  
I went after her, of course. "Morgan, you can tell me anything," I said as she climbed on the motorcycle. She never acted this way, I can not really say what it is. Improves my friend sped off, probably toward her house. I also got on my Dyna and I was once again behind her.

I stopped in the garage of the residence Stolks seconds before I heard she hit the front door. I left the motorcycle on the curb before running to the porch, Mrs. Juliet Stolks was already standing at the door with her eyebrows together. "Sorry, Miss Stolks I do not know what happened to Morgan, were at the park and she got mad. Can I talk to her?" I asked, hoping she would not resolved be overprotective now. "Yes, yes. Finally you guys are best friends," she said giving me a smile.

**Please Review, make me want update it soon! =]**


	10. I'm not telling you…

**Disclaimer:**Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Hey! Thanks for all my readers and a special kiss to my reviewer Kluve.  
It's just a little stuff but hope you all like it!

#ChangeBrazil! I'm in love with people of my Country! Let's change our future!

Hold on, and enjoy it!

* * *

**Previously**_**  
**__"__"Sorry, Miss Stolks I do not know what happened to Morgan, were at the park and she got mad. Can I talk to her?" I asked, hoping she would not resolved be overprotective now. "Yes, yes. Finally you guys are best friends," she said giving me a smile.__"_

**I'm not telling you…**

DHALIA/K-MART POV

I did my best to calm my agitation while going up the stairs to her room.  
"Morgan? May I come in?" I said giving two knocks on the door. "Go away Dhalia!" I heard the hoarse voice let me know that she was crying. Ignoring the request I forced the door handle. Curiously were open, _maybe she wanted me to come…_  
"Morgan, what's wrong?" I asked, once again, the finding huddled against the headboard. I closed the door and walked to be sitting next to her in bed. "Can you tell me ... So, if I am guilty I will apologize. Or if it is a problem I will help you" I tried to sound pleasant.  
"I cannot tell you Dhalia ..." she murmured looking at the empty space in front.  
"_Mour _you can tell me everything, we're best friends, right?" I threw down using the nickname. Reminded 'Amour', love in French. She finally looked at me, all the times she cried the green of her eyes more pronounced. "You will not talk to me anymore then, and I like our friendship," she said trying to stop crying.  
I took a deep breath before going completely over the bed and grab her in a hug. Course she had been reluctant to let me hold her, but I did with some strength until she relax. She finally stopped when leaned hiding her face in my neck. We stayed like that for several minutes, even after she stopped crying.  
I pulled back before holding under her chin, forcing she look for me. "Will you tell me now?" I asked softly. She let go of my hand and snuggled in my arms.  
Strange, Morgan was always helpful and we always had hugs like that, but she never made the sentimental type. Everything was a joke to my always cheerful Morgan.  
"Maybe you can give me a few days to tell you ...?" she asked softly. "Of course, I'll always be here," I finished, pleased that she had decided to tell me.

Morgan fell asleep in my embrace some time later, I did my best not to wake her, but it was impossible. In the end I ended up preparing her to sleep, it was funny because she was always more protective than me. I think the first time I was playing my role as older friend.  
"Good evening, _Mour_" I said placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

* * *

**Please Review, make me want update it soon! =]**


	11. Because a Bench

**Disclaimer:**Chapter 1

**A/N:**There's a link in my profile to some images for this fic...If anyone wants take a look...  
Ok, I got some time today and translate another one. Thanks for reading and hope you like it.  
Some Alice/K-mart Action, finally!

#ChangeBrazil!

Hold on, and enjoy it!

* * *

**Previously**_**  
**__"I think the first time I was playing my role as older friend.__  
__"Good evening,__Mour__" I said placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving.__"_

**Because a Bench...**

DHALIA/K-MART POV

It was almost eight months since I first saw it. Alice was always radiant during our breakfasts.  
Morgan still had not said anything, and I chose not to force anything on her.  
Although I need resaltar that the friendship between her and Alice was beginning to work. I hoped that by the end of this year they could be great friends.  
I still had not told Alice I was in love with her, but it was becoming increasingly unbearable to have to give just a goodbye hug.

"Hey, are you still there?" she waved her hand in front of my face. "Oh, yeah ... sorry about that" I said watching as her smile grew bigger. "Alice! Stop being staring at me like that!" I said covering my face with my own hands. I heard her laugh, and knew that was my favorite smile.  
Alice and I were getting closer, and it was hard to distinguish what she wanted. Sometimes it seems like she knows I have a crush on her, or else there would be no reason for her to leave so close to my face whenever she could.  
Today we were not in k-mart, she decided to take me out. For some reason, not even protest. And now here I was, sitting in this restaurant with her. And I had no idea of the exact reason for this.  
Oh, it was a Saturday. Exactly 8 pm, as I checked my watch.

"Can I take you somewhere else?" she asked raising her eyebrow perfect. I swallowed hard, doing my best to contain my teenage hormones. "Y-yes ..." I said hesitantly. She waved to our waiter "Something I can help you?" the young blonde boy said with a smile too bright just toward her. "Yes, the bill, please." Alice spoke seriously. The boy smiled again and left. Alice kept her eyes on me, as I finished my soda and I'd give anything to know what she had in mind. The waiter returned with a small black briefcase in hand. Alice gave him some notes, "Anything else I can do for you?" The boy said, shamelessly flirting with her. Alice raised an eyebrow toward the boy and then turned to look at me.

Poor guy ... and I knew that look naughty. "No thanks ..." she said getting up from the chair "Are you ready to go, _sweetheart?_" she reached out toward me as I stood up. _Oh! You've got to be fucking kidding me!_ I just grabbed her hand, staring at the waiter. His mouth was open in a small and quiet O.  
"Yes. Let's go, _hon_..." Alice was still across the table, grabbing my bag and lacing her arm around my waist. She pulled me tighter against her side. I took a deep breath and nodded to the boy, I had a clue what the hormones were doing to him.

We left the restaurant and she still had not let go of the hug. I cleared my throat before asking "Alice" I said pointing to her hand resting on my hip "Is it bothering you?" she asked looking ahead. "No, but ... What about _you?_" I asked, thankful that she was not looking at me and see me blush. "No" was nothing more than a whisper in response.  
We kept walking, and instead of going to the parking lot, she took me to the pier on the lake. Racoon had lakes everywhere, it was amazing. The green of the trees contrasted perfectly with the dark lakes.

Pointing to a bench she pulled her hand from my waist and sat down, I almost wept audibly heat loss. She was staring at the lake, in a thoughtful manner. I was expecting something important, it is always important when she is like that. She sighed heavily before turning to me. "What did you think of the face of our friend, the waiter?" she asked with that smile again. "_Oh hell! T_hat was so ... so ... Interesting?" I was suddenly in doubt about how to respond.  
She reached out and placed a hand wire rebel behind my ear, continuing the path along the line of my jaw, finally stopping to hold the side of my face, the touch spreading small electric shocks through my skin.  
"What would think if that were true? If I'd done that scene with another woman?" she said quietly. It was a secret, and she was just saying that I've been with another woman. Oh My ... I should be elated, but I have not had a single reaction. She tried to pull her hand back, but I held it in place. "Alice, what you're saying?" I asked not finding my own voice. "I'm gay," she said softly, hesitantly. WOW! "And only now you tell me this?" I must have been too strong, because she tried to pull her hand once more. I made sure to put my own hand on her shoulder, signaling that I did not want her to pull away.  
"Alice, I ... I do not know what to think, you opened a big possibility now," I said, trying to organize my thoughts. "Dhalia, I wanted to tell you before, but I did not find it important, not necessary," she said softly. "Yes, like your fake marriage" I muttered with a laugh, she laughed too. At least something would break the ice. "you have something else to say?" I asked as she looked away.

"Yes" out a long sigh.

"I'll understand if you hate me after this, but I have feelings for you K. .." she spoke once pulling her hand from my face. Climbing the hand that I had put her shoulder to her neck, I close enough so she could feel my breath hitting her skin.  
"And why would I hate you?" I asked, still close, but not moving any more inch. When her eyes met mine, I could see that special glow there.  
She liked me. Now it made sense! She smiled as I got lost in the crystal blue.  
I could feel the hot breath on my face ...  
And this was the moment that I so hoped ...

"What in the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**Please Review, make me want update it soon! =]**

**"Because a bench" Sorry, I know that some SwaQueen tag but I couldn't help my self... #EvilRegals!**


	12. Rain O'Campo

**Disclaimer:**Chapter 1

**A/N: **I got some time today and translate another one. Thanks for reading and hope you like it. Some Alice/K-mart Action, finally!  
#ChangeBrazil!

Hold on, and enjoy it!

* * *

**Previously**_**  
**__" __I could feel the hot breath on my face ...  
And this was the moment that I so hoped ...  
"What in the hell is going on here?""_

**Rain O'Campo**

DHALIA/K-MART POV

"What in the hell is going on here?" Screamed the voice behind us, let Alice and I quickly looked around for the owner.  
"Rain! What ... Are you crazy?" Alice almost cried on my side.  
"It means you're the lucky bitch?" the woman asked in my direction.  
"Rain, stop it now!" Alice rose from the bench heading toward her.  
"Calm down, _sweetie ..._ I'm just greeting your _new_ girlfriend ..." the way she said new, sounded as if the former had been important ... Very important ... _Oh! should have been her._  
"Okay, and then you ruin our time?" Alice ran her hands through her brown wires, exasperated. "Sorry honey, do not tell me what was to be the first kiss?" the woman, Rain, asked pointing her finger with disdain.  
"Yes!" Alice hit the arms alongside the body. I laughed with such frustration.  
"Oh fuck! Sorry ..." Rain first seemed really sorry, but shrugged and threw a smile.  
"But what took you so long? Already do God knows how many months you only know talk about her!" the woman started laughing again.  
"Oh Rain, go away before I do something to you!" Alice said, but his tone was a little fun.  
"Ok, ok ... Or rather, I think not!" She said turning to me again. She came to the bench and sat beside me.  
"You okay with this baby? Otherwise I can find a way to take her away from you ..." She spoke softly, as if it were a secret, even with the Alice steps away. "I can hear you know ..." Alice said as if reading my thoughts.  
"Duhh, really?" the woman seemed adamant. She turned to me again with a raised eyebrow.  
"Y-yes, I'm fine with it," I said trying to be as convincing as possible. She kept staring at me, as if to test my answer. "Even if she wants to go out with you in public? Alice is not the type to get long-hidden ..." she said narrowing her eyes. "Rain! Which is yours?" Alice was ... Laughing?  
"I have to tell the girl that she is destined ..." She spoke as if it were a common reality.  
"Yes, I'm fine with this too," I said looking at Alice, earning a smile from her. It seems that Rain was helping to solve some issues that would surely ahead.

"Wow, what did you do to her jackass? Looks like she is really in love ..." Rain said putting a small punch on the side of Alice, making her jump back. "Ok, girl! You come with me!" she said suddenly standing up, and taking my hand.  
"What? But where?" I asked as she pulled me toward the Mustang Boss 429 "To your home! Or do you think I'll leave you alone out there with a woman who likes women?" she asked seeming obvious.  
"Then you should leave her alone!" I heard Alice say behind us.  
"But she is not madly in love with me, and I have no reason to jump on her, asshole" the woman yelled back as if it were obvious again. Great, now I was being abducted by another freak dike. "Hey!" I said pulling my arm from her grasp. She stopped and turned to me with a face full question. "I will, but I can walk alone!" I said starting to walk again.  
"It seems that this time you hit Alice!" she did an ok sign toward another woman. "Be careful with her!" Alice said, going to the Audi. What? She will even let me take this woman? "Alice! You will let she take me so?" I said and despair finally hitting me. She chuckled, "Sorry K, better let her do it once, or it will be worse later ..." Oh My ...

The Mustang's door was open, waiting for me to enter. "Come on, I promise not to hurt you ..." came the voice from inside.

Shit.

Once she got in the car left the parking lot. Too fast. "Rain, you know where you going?" I asked when she reached the main avenue "Nope ..." she said with a snap of her lips. "I'm waiting for you to say ... Unlike your girlfriend, I'm not one of the bosses that can know everything ..." she said with a tone of "duh". I laughed, "You have to get in Carlingtoon, number 361" I explained, pulling the belt.  
"Yes, ma'am ..." she spoke as a taxi driver before accelerating over the car, that way we would be there in less than 10 minutes.

"And then, your coffee should be very good. She only knows how to talk about it ..." Rain began while making a sharp turn. "Maybe she likes" I said holding me on the bench, Rain took the corner of his eyes and laughed. "How nice, someone has to know how to make a coffee morning for you. Between us, she's horrible trying to make scrambled eggs" the woman said before placing a ball with the gum. "Um .. How do you know? ..." I almost kicked myself after the words left my mouth, it was not obvious? She looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, showing me a career of perfect white teeth in a shark smile . "Yes, I've tried the bid of the dating, but Alice and I were born to be just best friends ..." she said, still looking at me, a lighthouse illuminating her face ... Lighthouse?  
"Look ahead!" I almost screamed, but it did not work. She smiled bigger "Test Pilot for anything that can move, baby ... Airplanes, tanks, helicopters, cars, motorcycles ... Whatever it is, I'm the one to ride ... Do not worry, let's not beat ... "she talked away at the last moment the car in the small access road ...

We arrived at my home finally with a sigh I let the belt.  
"Okay, thanks for the ride Rain ..." I said trying to open the door. "No, no ... we have to talk about yet ..." she said, making me sit back on the bench. "Look, I joked about a lot today, but I was mostly serious," she said, looking serious for a moment. She smiled before running a hand through her hair and rest it on the bottom of the wheel. "Alice is a sweet person. You will discover with time, K-"  
"Oh no, another with the last name!" I said letting her hands fall into my lap. Rain laughed, "She said you like ..." - "Pfttt" I answered only making her laugh more.  
"Okay, sorry. But you will notice as soon as she can be very protective as well. Not as jealous, but she likes to be there every time you might be in 's really weird, do not ask me how she knows you may be in trouble, neither I know exactly how she does it till today. "she said as if it was something so common.  
"Ok, I can understand ..." A flash of scene with the team captain crossed my mind. Rain leaned a little closer to me, a clink of plates caught my eye looking at her neck, I realized a chain with the same plates that Alice had, were recorded in the Rain "O'Campo."

"Do you work together?" was the first sign that came to my mind. Rain, like Alice, hid the plates inside the t-shirt and waved "We are together in this yes. Dhalia, some things can start to happen going forward. I mean, you may have problems with your family or friends ... But you can call me whenever you need it. "she stretched out a black card with white letters for me. "Ok, thank you Rain" I said smiling before opening the door. "Anytime," she said before leaving screeched.

Mom came out soon after, "What is it dear?" she said running towards me "Is everything okay?" she was alarmed. "Oh, yes ... it's just Alice's best friend mom, it seems that she wanted to talk to me ..." I said even with the mind lost in thought "And were you in that car?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Yes .. but it's cool ..." I said absently ... "Okay, let's go, It's cold ... And tell me about your dinner with Alice" I froze. "How do you know it was a dinner, and with Alice?" I asked starting to walk to the balcony. "I realized hon, it's Saturday. And when you arrived earlier than K-mart with her, she told me she would take her to dinner. E had no one else with you" oh, was it so obvious?  
"Mom, Alice and I are friends, it is natural to get out once in a while ..." I said, trying to deflect the neon 'encounter' flashing in my mind.  
"oh yeah baby! And I already said I like Alice and I see no problems in you come out together ..." _Jeez, she was reading thoughts today?  
_"Good Mom, I'm happy ..." was all I could before putting a goodnight kiss on her cheek and go to my room. I had a lot to think ...

* * *

**Please Review, make me want update it soon! =]**


	13. Public Subject

**Disclaimer:**Chapter 1

Hold on, and enjoy it!

**_Previously_**_**  
**__"__"oh yeah baby! And I already said I like Alice and I see no problems in you come out together ..."__Jeez, she was reading thoughts today?__  
__"Good Mom, I'm happy ..." was all I could before putting a goodnight kiss on her cheek and go to my room. __I had a lot to think ..."_

* * *

**Public Subject**

Dhalia / K-mart POV

"And you got in the car with her?" Morgan asked with wide eyes at me "Yes, she took me straight home" I was telling her what had happened last Saturday. Of course I was jumping the most embarrassing parts. I still was not ready to tell her yet.

"And what did she do?" Morgan asked, curiosity always took the best of her. "Nothing, just told me some things about Alice. Know, 'best friend talk'..." I said with a shrug.  
"Oh, so I can have my 'best friend talk' with Alice too, right?" she said narrowing her eyes. I slapped her on the shoulder, forcing her to look at me "Do not think of torturing her Mour!" she rubbed her arm and let out a evil laugh "I had not thought about it, but it may be a good idea," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at me. I hid a laugh closing the closet door with a loud bang, we were at school and it was time to go.  
We studied at night to be able to maintain a better job during the day. I at k-mart and Morgan in a machine shop, as she was in love with everything that had an engine. It was late, and I was to ride with her. We left the door only to run into a cluster of boys around a silver car. Boys and their passion for toys ... It was an Audi and ... It seemed to Alice ... The door opened on the other side, revealing a woman with brown hair, giving back in the car with a red dress and a diagonally cut black leather jacket, she came towards me.  
The audible 'wow' came from all the boys. And I held my breath, that was she. I stood frozen when she began to approach. Morgan muttered something like 'see you tomorrow' and walked toward her own motorcycle.

Alice came over and grabbed my hand, pulling me to complete the path within her embrace. She pulled back shortly after, I got lost in the crystal blue. "I miss you. Today I've been too busy in the morning ... I thought I could take you home at least ..." I just nodded my head as she traced the line of my jaw. I closed my eyes when Alice leaned in, her breath hot on my face ... A smile before capturing my lips ... She was soft and sweet ... Electricity spreading throughout my body when she left a hand on my neck while the other gently pulled my body close to hers. A sweet and tender kiss.  
She pulled back and only then I realized that the boys were still there, and more than half the school was still passing by us. Alice laced her fingers with mine and led me to the car. The comments started instantly as she closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. I was frozen in the bank, until she left the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked when the silence became too tense. "Yes .. I. .. I still cannot believe you did that ..." I said as I placed my hand on my lips, the memory still fresh. "I thought I could, since you said it was good to be in public," she said. There was tension in the air and suddenly I could see her knuckles turning white as she kept a firm grip on the steering wheel. Maybe she was thinking that I was sorry "Alice" I said, hoping she looked at me. She did, but had to turn her attention to the track. I stretched my arm until my hand could touch her, coaxing loosen the wheel. Slowly I placed a kiss on the back of her hand, and saw her smile. "I loved it ... it was a beautiful first kiss if you want to know ..." I saw her release her breath in a relieved smile. "Can be sure that, at this point I'm the target of greatest envy of all male students Racoon High School "I tried to put a bit of humor, and it worked. She finally really smiled.

Stopping in front of my house, she turned off the car and turned on the bench to look at me. "Do you need help with your parents?" she asked, bringing up something that I knew would come. "No, I think they will get well ... Since you did all the work to make nice with them all the time ..." was true, Alice was almost another daughter to my parents. She opened the door and went out to take me to the balcony. "Call me later," she murmured before leaning pair capturing my lips again and place another kiss on my lips. Alice was extremely kind, making me smile even further into the kiss. Do not get me wrong, but all the boys only want to stick his tongue inside my mouth. She played with my lips before brushing lightly on my bottom lip, asking for entrance_ I just do not let me stop and let out a muffled moan as her tongue met mine. A small battle for power, I could not resist for long, Alice won.

A last look, a smile on face and she went away.

I walked in and leaned against the door listening to the sound of the engine of Audi get away.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, at that time only had someone who could be.

"I'm home, Mom," I said as we arrived at the same time in the living room. "Dhalia, you're early ..." she pointed to the clock on the wall, which indicated 11 pm, I usually arrive after 11:30 pm.

"Yes, I caught a ride with Alice" I said as I placed the bag on the couch. My Mom tilted her head to the side in an obvious sign of curiosity, "With Alice?" she asked sitting on the couch with her legs folded to the side, so I knew that I had her full attention.

"Yes, I'm with Alice" I said quietly. I needed to tell it to her anyway. "Yes, you WERE with Alice. Use the correct tense, dear ... What have you been doing that in school?" She raised one eyebrow and I laughed at Grammatically correct her. "No Mom. I'm with Alice. Together" I said as I looked at my hands.

I played with my fingers waiting for her reaction. A few seconds later, all that could hear was laughter, snickers. I finally looked up to see her trying to cover her mouth with her hand, joy danced in her eyes.

"What ..?. Mom, you will not freak out or something?" I asked, startling me that maybe she could be getting hysterical. "You're telling me that you are with Alice? Together? Like a couple?" she said with a smile. "Yes .." I said cautiously.

Seems to have worked, the realization came to her face. "Oh" ...

She was stiff on the couch, totally immobile. "Mom, breathe" I had to say a minute later. She exhaled an audible sigh prey.

"Daughter, you know what you're doing?" she asked, but it was a sweet way. Mom was always very worried about my decisions. "Yes, I want to be with her" I said decisively. She shook her head positively, but her eyes were distant, and I knew what she was thinking. "Your father will not be very happy ..." She completed over a heavy sigh.

Looking at me she smiled again, "But I'm in favor, since she come to the house and ..." I laughed rising to give her a hug. I love my mother a lot. "Thanks," I said still in the embrace "I want you to be happy dear, but nothing" I smiled pulled away. "I'll talk to Daddy tomorrow." I smiled one last time and went upstairs to my room.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all like it!


End file.
